


Empty without you

by BabyStray (Lexine)



Series: Vampire AU [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys Kissing, Ex-Hunter Seo Changbin, Falling In Love, Fluff, Human Han Jisung | Han, Human Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Human Seo Changbin, Human Yang Jeongin | I.N, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, No Sex, Only mentioned though, Pining, Seo Changbin is a Panicked Gay, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Hwang Hyunjin, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Confident Gay, but sex is mentioned, despite the tags the others barely show up, mostly binnie and innie, not sure but i guess yes, witches and magic are also a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray
Summary: As Changbin drifts away from the hunter life even further and all his friends seem to find the love of their lives, he feels empty and lonely.Jeongin needs a place to belong.Things seem to line up quite well.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Vampire AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123064
Kudos: 42





	Empty without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babies :3 hi~~ **this work can be read as a stand-alone, but** if you really want to get everything, it’d be better to read the [first work on the series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123274/chapters/71494947). Although I do warn you, that one is very explicit, so reader's discretion is advised.
> 
> So. I felt like Jeongin didn’t get the attention he deserved in the first part of the series, so this is a spin-off where he finds a place to belong. Binnie also didn’t really get an ending, so I just put 1 + 1 and bam~ new pairing. Not the most conventional one, but they’re cute and after watching some videos I feel confident I can at least write something cohesive about them in this AU :3
> 
>  **About the rating:** I’m a bit unsure if this fits into Teen And Up Audiences or Mature. There are some mentions to ~spicy~ things, but they never go past kisses in this, but the kiss is kind of hot so idk. Teens can read hot kisses right? Let me know if you think it’s not adequate for the rating and I'll change it! You can let me know on the comments, twitter or curious cat (tt and cc on the end notes).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Changbin felt free. Liberated. He finally didn’t have to hide from his friends, his _vampire_ friends, that he came from a vampire hunter family. He finally didn’t have to worry about his family’s seer reading into his mind and finding information that could harm his friends.

He had left their Council, for the most part. The seer still came every week to dig into his memories, but with the spell the witch had cast on him, he could hide whatever secrets he wanted. If the Council ever found out, it’d be his end, but he wasn’t worried. The witch had kept her end of the bargain properly, so he felt shielded from the Council’s prying. Soon he'd be free from the seer too, as soon as she confirmed he had nothing to hide, he wouldn't have anything to do with hunting vampires. He felt safe at last.

There was safety in sitting on Seungmin’s sofa, with the sharp sounds of buttons being smashed as the Jeongin kid played games with Felix and Hyunjin working to soothe him into a state of comfort he hadn’t ever known. Chan cuddling with Seungmin on the floor watching them play was cute. So much so it was difficult to remember they were vampires. Seungmin was more of a puppy circling around Chan all the time more than anything. Chan was just… still Chan, still too giggly and too shy whenever complimented, still the same insomniac, still a workaholic, still great at being the glue that bonded their crazy group together.

It had never mattered to him anyway. That Minho, Hyunjin, Chan and Seungmin were vampires, that his. When he had found out Minho was one his only fear had been his family finding out as well and trying to dig dirt on him. Now he didn’t even have to worry about that. There was comfort in knowing that.

He had to admit he was a bit wary of Seungmin. He didn’t know him for long enough to know if he was actually a good person or if he just faked the puppy vibes. And he _had_ turned Hyunjin and Chan after all. But Chan assured him Seungmin was fine now that Jeongin was his donor again. Although Chan’s assessment could be biased since he had heart eyes every time he exchanged looks with the other.

Some habits die hard – that’s just how things are. Which meant he couldn’t help but inspect the Jeongin kid. He was the youngest of them, so although Changbin knew him as much as he knew Seungmin, which wasn’t much, he felt protective of him. He had an overall cute personality, perhaps a bit too sassy at times, but when one coexists with Minho for too long that’s bound to happen. Seungmin had a bit of sass in him too, so maybe he got that from him instead.

Whatever. He was cute. A cute kid. Changbin would pinch his cheeks and coo if at him if they were close enough for that. But they weren’t. So he studied him instead, checked if he didn’t seem too dizzy, or too tired, or too much of anything that could indicate that Seungmin was taking too much from him, consciously or not. It didn’t look like it. If anything, he was destroying Hyunjin on the game. He couldn’t help but giggle as the drama queen wailed when his character died.

“Binnie~ don’t laugh at my disgrace! My clan might starve because of this loss!”, Hyunjin whined.

“Uh, sorry, but Jeongin totally beat your ass, I had to laugh”, Hyunjin pouted harder at his words. “You’re totally favouring him now, Binnie, so unfair! I was you favourite!”

Changbin rolled his eyes, “I don’t have a favourite, you’re all babies.”

“Actually, you’re the baby one”, Chan looked up at him from where he back-hugged Seungmin on the floor.

He huffed. He wasn’t the baby. He was a deadly hunter of darkness. _Ex_ -hunter. Of darkness.

“Binnie, do you want to play?”, Felix shoved the controller to him before he could even answer. “Jinnie and I will go get ingredients for brownies! Play with Innie while we’re out!”

Changbin looked at his hands, controller fitting them weirdly. He didn’t even know how to hold that thing. Jeongin’s voice caught his attention, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

He shook his head, “Sorry, I want to. But I don’t know how to play”, he felt his cheeks heat up. Jeongin smiled, “I’ll teach you!”, he scooted over.

And that’s how he ended up with Yang Jeongin, cute Innie, breathing on his neck as he instructed him how to play video games. “How come you don’t know how to walk. Everyone knows how to walk!”

“Cause he’s a baby”, Chan helpfully provided. Changbin only bothered to roll his eyes.

“They didn’t have this type of game where I grew up”, he defended himself. It was true. Hunters played outdoor games, usually in the woods close to the main house on the countryside. Mostly battle games where Changbin would end up with his face on the muddy floor. He felt Jeongin frown at him, a little ‘oh’ escaping him when he remembered what kind of environment Changbin had lived in.

“So you only trained to kill us and… that was it?”, Seungmin, almost as bold as Minho, asked from his nest between Chan’s arms.

“Uh, yeah. Kinda. I was a scrawny kid, so I always ended up losing”, he chuckled to lighten the mood. Well, to lighten _his_ mood. He knew Seungmin didn’t actually mean anything by putting it that way. He could tell that much.

“Well, you solved the ‘scrawny’ part very well”, Jeongin said without taking his eyes off the screen, but Changbin could see the little smirk on his face. “Uh... Thank you”, Changbin was glad his voice was even, because his face was certainly beet red.

Chan pinched his thigh and he hissed, looked down at him to see him wiggling his eyebrows and Seungmin giggling quietly. He mouthed a very eloquent ‘shut up’ and continued to try to learn how to dodge.

⪼⪻

Who would’ve thought gaming could be such a bonding activity? A month later and Changbin automatically flocked to Jeongin’s side when they all gathered for a movie night. Ran around him screaming “Innie~” like a baby, although he'd not. admit it, tried to hug the boy whenever he saw him. Changbin was a very touchy person after all. He felt close enough to the boy he let himself pinch his cheeks and coo as his mind had wanted since he first saw him.

Jeongin would grunt and run away most of the time. He wasn’t used to this much physical contact, and Felix along with Chan were already a lot to absorb. At the same time, he couldn’t help but smile when he heard Changbin calling his name, whining like a child when he wanted attention. No wonder everyone in the group called him a baby. It was cute. Absolutely freaking cute. He found himself giggling even as he ran away from the clingy man, something he started doing more out of habit than because of actually not liking it.

He felt bad when one day Changbin asked if he found him annoying, if he should stop pinching his cheeks and ears, hugging him all the time. The smile Changbin gave him when he said he didn’t hate it, he was just ticklish – which was true – had been blinding, the kind of smile that warms people’s hearts on cold and lonely nights. At least it warmed his lonely heart. It was also a bit annoying how smug the small man had looked, but he wouldn’t tell him that. It was the good kind of annoying, one he had become fond of but wouldn’t admit.

They only got closer as Seungmin glued to Chan like bubblegum more with each passing day, which ended up with him having to choose to watch the couple be disgusting in front of him or walk out. He stood his ground most of the time, he didn’t really have many other friends to entertain him or another place to stay if they wanted to get nasty. But he also wanted them to have their time alone, so he roamed the streets sometimes, visited the nearby cafe that all of them liked a lot, just… did whatever he could to give them some hours of peace.

It felt natural when Changbin started to be his place to go to. Felix preferred to be at Hyunjin’s apartment since the vampire lived alone so, although the hunter – _ex-_ hunter – didn’t say anything, Jeongin noticed he felt alone as well. He was largely more needy than him, so it wasn’t hard to guess; if he was lonely, Changbin was probably lonely.

He wouldn’t admit it, but It was nice having someone’s attention all to himself, especially someone who he felt cared a lot for him.

When seeking Changbin and letting the man cling to him turned into liking him platonically he wasn’t sure, however. And the moment it downed on him, he couldn’t ignore it anymore, and the feeling only grew inside him like a blossom. Suddenly what was perhaps an innocent crush, perhaps an infatuation, began to look like something more. It was nice. Jeongin wanted to cherish the feeling, cherish Changbin and all his smiles, all his hugs and all his giggles. So he watered the blossom. Let Changbin lean on his shoulder on movie nights, didn’t pull away his hand when the man reached for it, even let him knead his earlobe and pinch his cheeks.

He got a bit scared when the feeling turned on him. He had never been jealous of any of his crushes before. He had never wanted them all for himself. But he noticed it was different with Changbin when he mistook his name for Felix’s one time. Something so small, just a little slip up, but enough that he wanted to burst, maybe punch Felix. Poor _sunshine_ Felix that baked them _brownies_.

From then on it was downhill. He worked on his possessiveness with some effort, only to get hit with another bomb. His eyes, that used to follow Changbin’s smiles and standard glaring eyes, started to drift down gradually. To his jawline, then his collarbones, then his thick chest and bulky arms. Fuck, those were huge. Jeongin really wanted to wrap his hands around them, bite them. Platonic didn’t sound so platonic anymore when he couldn’t stop his eyes there, the naughty marbles disobeying him no matter how hard he tried and fixating themselves on Changbin’s ass and thighs.

Jeongin was so fucked. He’d never get over those.

The confusing feelings got him scared. Not of seeing Changbin as something more. The man was amazing, it felt right, obvious even that he'd like him. But what if Changbin never looked at him the same way? Fear of rejection was something he had never faced, but Changbin seemed to rise all kinds of new feelings in him. He clearly saw him only as a younger brother, right? He didn’t like that. Changbin wasn’t his brother.

He wouldn’t let fear stop him though. All he had to do was make Changbin look at him from another perspective. Or at least Minho told him so. Minho was old and wise and had managed to date Jisung, the most scaredy person on Earth – Hyunjin's words, which said _so much_ –, so he decided he'd listen to him this time around.

⪼⪻

The cafe near campus was the best cafe around their neighbourhood, so even ifvacation had already started, Changbin always ended up going for it. With Seungmin kidnaping Chan for himself, Felix locking himself up most of the time on Hyunjin’s dorm and Jisung doing the same with Minho, he was… alone.

He thought knowing about their nature would get them closer, but he supposed it made sense that with everyone’s sweethearts also in on the secret he’d end up being left out. Not that he wasn’t happy for his friends, but they were all he had. The world felt rather empty without his friends crowding around the tiny cafe table. It always warmed up his heart how they could get a larger one, but preferred to stick close together in a four people table when they were six.

And now that they were eight, he wondered what they would do, if they’d finally get a bigger table or just sit all cramped up. Too bad he could only guess, the most they all hanged out after he had left the Council was movie nights and maybe a party or two that had ended up with them splitting up in the crowd. He was not sulking.

But he was certain he knew the answer. Obviously Jisung would sit on Minho’s lap and Felix on Hyunjin’s. So they’d stick with the four people table and six chairs definitely.

“You’re smiling to yourself like and idiot”, he startled when the person sat in front of him. _Jeongin._

He didn’t know what to say to that, so he just shrugged. “Innie~ what are you doing here?”

“This is kind of our official cafe, so I thought I’d find you here”, Jeongin smiled. “And Seungmin is fucking Chan”, Changbin choked on his drink. “Geez, you’re just like Minho and it scares me.”

Jeongin laughed. Yeah, since Minho was the one that told him to catch Changbin by surprise, it made sense. “Chan says the same thing sometimes”. His name was called and he got up to get his drink. “So, you were kicked out as well?”

“Yeah… kinda”, he scoffed. “But it’s fine, it’s cute that they’re all in love”, he smiled fondly.

Jeongin glanced up as his drank to watch Changbin’s drifting somewhere. “What about you?”

He seemed to wake up and shook his head, “N-no, I… I don’t have anyone.”

Jeongin smiled. “That’s good. Means I have a chance”, he stated with a bright smile. Changbin was hallucinating, obviously… Right?

“Uh, _what_? Innie…”

“I think you’re really cute, Binnie”, he called him by his nickname for the first time. Be bold, Minho had said. That was easy, he was usually blunt anyway. And Changbin didn’t seem to know how to deal with that. Truth was he was not dealing well with much of anything actually. _Cute?_ This was Innie, uh, _the kid_ of their group, right? Not a doppelgänger? Innie wasn’t one to just… call people cute.

Jeongin just laughed at his silly face and continued, “I want to know you better. We’ve been hanging out a lot, right? I think you’ll like me too if you stop looking at me like I’m your little brother. ‘Cause I don’t intend to be”, he sipped at his drink again, Changbin gaping at him as he followed the movement with his eyes. Jeongin was blushing, but he talked as if it was nothing big. How does one get this confident? He wanted to know. Was this Minho’s doing? Was he recording everything to tease him later?

He looked around. Minho wouldn’t go that far… too much work when he could just tease him about so many other things.

Changbin felt like what was happening was a pretty big deal. Jeongin wasn’t one to joke around with this kind of thing too, so he was probably serious. That only made him more anxious. Innie liked _him_? When was the last time anyone wanted to date him? Oh yes, never. He was always the one-night stand. “You…”, what was he supposed to say?

“Can you consider what I’ve told you, Binnie? Or do you hate me?”, Jeongin pouted. Changbin’s head spun. _What?!_

“I- I don’t hate you”, he settled for, since it was the truth and he couldn’t get past ‘I think you’re really cute’. But holy shit, this kid was dangerous. What had Minho been teaching him? This had to have Minho's finger. “But don’t you have like… classmates?”

“They’re boring, and they don’t hang out with me a lot. You’re cool and masculine while being adorable, I like you better”, Jeongin shrugged. Changbin vaporised. “A… _adorable_?! Yah! I’m a hunter! I’m not-“

“You’re not a hunter, Binnie. You don’t mind me calling you Binnie, right? You're not stopping me, so I’ll keep calling you that”, he took another sip before continuing to ruin Changbin’s perception of life, “Look, the way you care about the others and how you’re always ensuring everyone is safe and happy is pretty cool.”

“That’s just… normal”, Changbin frowned. "Chan does that better."

Jeongin giggled, “But I don't like Channie like that. And it is normal for _you_. And I like that. You also blush really easily, and your eyes disappear when you smile, it’s cute. And that sexy glare of yours might fool people into thinking you’re some sort of dangerous bad boy kind of guy, but you’re just a little defenceless fluffy bunny, aren’t you?”, Changbin gawked at Yang Jeongin’s smirk. Cute Innie just called him a fluffy bunny and _smirked_. The _audacity._ He wasn’t blushing… was he?

“You’re blushing. Should I call you bunny instead of Binnie? Do you like it?”, Jeongin’s smug grin widened, which only made Changbin’s cheeks flare darker. “Oh my god, _I get it_ , please stop”, Changbin hit his head on the table and covered his ears. Just what kind of monster had Minho been raising, holy shit… "This… isn't Minho's new way of teasing me, right?"

Jeongin frowned. "Of course not, I meant everything I said. Although I did ask for Minho's help on how to talk about this with you", Changbin looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying… So… Innie _liked_ him. As in… _dating_. "And he said you should do _this_?"

"I took some artistic liberties", he shrugged.

Changbin took his time recomposing himself, but wasn’t able to look Jeongin in the eye anymore. It was just too dangerous.

“Well, I finished my drink, and yours is looking kind of sad. How about we go to your place and watch a movie together?”, Jeongin smiled as if he hadn’t just obliterated Changbin’s world. “O-ok…”, Changbin heard himself say before he could filter it. And with the blinding smile Jeongin gave him, there was no way he’d take back his words.

Halfway through the movie Changbin had already relaxed his nerves, Jeongin’s confession faded to the back of his mind.

By the end of the movie he slept soundly resting on Jeongin’s shoulder.

⪼⪻

Right at his doorstep was one Yang Jeongin, a little foxy species he had recently discovered to be very dangerous and needed to be further studied if he wanted to understand what had his life become. “Binnie, let’s have a date!”, the foxy smile on the boy’s face only served to confirm Changbin’s suspicion. He was the hunter becoming the hunt, wasn’t him?

“A-“, Changbin pulled him inside and locked the door, only then whispering, “ _A date?!_ ”

Jeongin giggled, “Yes! We can go to the park, the weather is nice today and there’s a new ice cream stand that Minho recommended!”, seeing that he man in front of him had frozen, he pouted, “You don’t want to? Or are you busy?”

Changbin woke up instantly at his tone, processed the downturn of the younger’s lips, “Yes-“, Jeongin’s pout increased, “I meant no!”, he facepalmed, restarted.

“I’m _not_ busy and _yes_ we can go, oh my god”, he sighed. Why was talking so hard? Oh yes, Yang Jeongin was at his doorstep looking like a magazine model, his unexpectedly muscly arms exposed and a hint of what he was pretty sure were hard pecs peeking from his lower-cut sleeveless shirt – something Changbin never knew he had to see, but now he did –, his hair looking soft and fluffy, parted to the side and making him look less like a cuddly baby and more like a wet dream, like a man.

A man who was asking him on a date. Yang Jeongin was asking him on a date. He needed somebody to pinch him.

Jeongin smiled brightly at him and waited for him as he changed into something more… date appropriate. Changbin wasn’t sure what that would be since he didn’t really do dates, but he assumed it was safe enough to wear black jeans and a black t-shirt that he knew made him look especially hot. Jisung had told him once that it did, so it should be true. Maybe it didn’t quite fit the weather or the whole “walk on a park” thing, but he felt he needed to wear something he was comfortable with if he wanted to survive a _date_.

Howbeit unexpected, the walk around the park filled a weekend that would’ve been otherwise been pretty empty for Changbin. Joking around with Jeongin was fun, and the weather was indeed very good, the sunlight partially covered by fluffy cotton ball clouds paired with a cool breeze to smother the heat.

It felt just like any other time he had hung out with Jeongin at first, the younger teasing him about his height, comparing him to weird things he saw on the way to the ice cream stand. He still felt on edge, even with the normalcy of it all, Jeongin’s words from the previous time echoing in his head. It made him self-conscious, not really in a bad way, more sky than anything, and also very tuned into whatever Jeongin said and did. But everything was like it had always been. They walked as always, laughed as always.

Until Jeongin felt he had relaxed. Then things weren’t as always anymore.

Jeongin lacing their hands whilst they waited in line for their ice cream wasn’t what he'd call 'normal', usually _he_ would be the one clinging to Jeongin. Now he was a bit self-conscious though, so he hadn't. Maybe Jeongin missed him all over him? Changbin heated up instantly, looked at the boy to see him grinning at him, self-satisfied and annoyingly smug. He almost wanted to forgive him since he looked great in this lighting. Well, he looked great always, but the natural light made his skin glow, his smile shine, the brown of his eyes pop, and the platinum of his hair was challenging the sun as to who was brighter and winning. He wasn’t going to linger on the younger’s arms. Nope.

“Binnie, what flavour?”, Jeongin brought him back to reality. “Ah, uh… strawberry.”

“Then I’ll get banana!”

Jeongin offering to pay wasn’t common either. They either paid their own each or Changbin paid, because he was older and whatnot. With the persistence and the pout the boy had pulled off though, Changbin yielded.

They walked in silence, both savouring it as much as the ice cream, which turned out to be good as Minho said it would. They sat on a nearby bench, Jeongin making sure they were close enough their sides touched, which wasn’t something they usually did outside the small couch of their living rooms. Changbin allowed it, albeit sweating profusely in panic. Those arms were doing things to him.

Suddenly there was a tiny spoon in front of his mouth. He gaped at Jeongin, his smile still as bright, those foxy eyes almost closed in a crescent as he waited. He fought the heat on his face, tried to think of unpleasant things, like the time he got home to Felix and Hyunjin still going at it. That had been traumatising. Except apparently not enough, since even as he opened his mouth to accept Jeongin’s offer he could still feel his ears and chest burn. “Is it good?”

Changbin only nodded, not trusting his voice.

He was quickly finding out he was really weak to this Jeongin as much as cute Innie, and he wasn’t sure he knew how to handle it. Did he _like_ Jeongin? As Jeongin liked him? Or was he just getting sucked into Jeongin’s feelings?

“See anything you like, Binnie?”, Jeongin asked a few minutes later, and Changbin noticed that he’d been staring at the boy. “Trying to figure out if I do”, he said sincerely.

“That’s good”, he laced their hands again. “Means you’re taking me seriously, and I appreciate it.”

“Of course I am, Innie”, Changbin huffed. “You literally invited me to a date”, he ruffled his hair. “We had our ice cream, what do you want to do now?”

They stopped for a second, and Jeongin’s eyes lit up. “You never showed me the studio you rent with Jisung and Chan…”, he hinted with hopeful eyes, lashes fluttering in a very Felix-wants-to-get-something kind of way, which made Changbin laughed. First he used Minho’s bluntness, now Felix’s charms – this kid learned too fast.

“Aren’t you going to be bored? There’s nothing there but our computer and audio equipment…”, he searched Jeongin’s face, doubting he’d actually want to spend the rest of his weekend inside when the weather was so nice. “No~”, the boy singsonged.

“I want to hear your songs, Binnie!”, he started to pull Changbin, “I know you don’t mind showing them, so show me!”

So they got on the bus to the studio, Jeongin’s hand never leaving his, which surprised him greatly since he knew the boy really wasn’t one for such prolonged physical contact. He liked it though. He had grown not only used, but also fond of skinship as his friendship with Felix and Chan developed along the years. And it felt nice having Jeongin cling to him instead of the other way around. The boy calling him Binnie at every chance he got was also nice, and incredibly cute.

It had him conflicted. Jeongin was absurdly precious and cute, but now he was seeing a whole new side of him he wasn’t even aware existed. He found him to be endearing, bewitching in his forthrightness. His dazzling beauty wasn’t easy to take in either; now that he had noticed it, it was impossible to ignore.

Awesome. Changbin was getting poetic and shit, things were going great. What he meant was Jeongin was supposed to be a cute baby and now he was showing he could be hot. There. Changbin admitted it.

⪼⪻

The boy hadn’t been kidding when he said ‘show me’. Three hours in and Jeongin was still as excited as the first second he entered the room. He had insisted in listening to everything Changbin felt comfortable showing him, which ended up being almost everything he had ready, some songs that Chan hadn’t even listened to yet, and some that Jisung hadn’t recorded his part. Changbin felt warm. Jeongin taking interest in his songs had him feeling proud and confident, with a stubborn smile plastered on his face.

“What about this one?”, Jeongin moved the mouse to click on a file Changbin wasn’t really ready to show anyone yet. “No~ not that one, Innie”, he whined.

Jeongin laughed with his whole body and Changbin pouted. What was so funny?

“I was thinking I had broken you since you hadn’t whined yet today”, he wiped the tears that had started to collect. “Yah! I don’t whine that often!”, he tried to tickle him, but Jeongin stopped his hands and rolled the chair away from him.

“You’re a whiny baby, Binnie”, Jeongin chuckled. Changbin tried to sound annoyed as he complained, but his words didn’t really hold any bite. He looked at the clock that hanged on the wall, surprised they had really stayed so long in the studio. “Are you hungry?”

Jeongin nodded, “Are you going to take me to a restaurant?”, he slid the chair closer to him again, grin wide on his face.

Changbin cleared his throat, tried his best not to look too sheepish. “You bought me ice cream, so it’s only fair”, he cursed himself in his mind. He was crimson red again, wasn’t him? His nerves calmed down as Jeongin got up, pulling him along. “I think it’s more than fair!”

⪼⪻

The groan was loud on Jeongin’s throat when Changbin insisted on taking him home. Changbin pinched his cheeks, he was just too cute for his own good. “Yah, don’t sulk, Innie~”, Changbin pouted, “What kind of date would I be if I didn’t walk you home?”

Jeongin flushed bright pink at that. “You’re a great date, Binnie. I had a lot of fun today”, he said timidly as they approached the building. “I had a lot of fun too”, he ruffled his hair.

“Don’t treat me like a kid, Binnie!”, Jeongin complained, his pout ironically making him look childlike. “I’m not, I’m not~”, he laughed, “You’re just too cute, so I can’t help it!”

Jeongin huffed and pulled him close by his waist, bringing their chests to touch each other. Changbin yelped with the abruptness of the movement, instantly aware of how close their faces were with one of Jeongin’s hands wrapped around his nape. “Do I look cute now, Binnie?”, Changbin’s breath hitched and he swallowed hard. Shit, no, he didn’t look cute at all, he looked hot as fuck. He couldn’t find the words to say it though. It’d take his whole life to get used to this duality.

Jeongin moved the hand on his neck to his cheek, knuckles gently caressing it stopping only when a fingertip grazed on his lips. “Can I kiss you?”, he whispered, voice suddenly strained, sounding so vulnerable.

Past his initial panic, Changbin felt the urge to kill all of Jeongin’s insecurities, and as his eyes saw the same uncertainty that weighted on his voice in the boy’s eyes he felt almost guilty. Jeongin looked much better with a smile on his face. It’d be nice if he was the reason of the smile too. Warm inside and breathless, Changbin was left speechless again as Jeongin’s eyes and lips called to him like a siren. He didn’t need words though. Just as some songs didn’t need lyrics, he could tell the story of this melody well, knew it’d be complete if he just let Jeongin be part of it.

He almost had to tiptoe to reach his lips, but it was so worth it. The rushed sigh Jeongin let out when their lips brushed urged him to continue, and a kiss that he’d intended to be brief extended into minutes of hot air that didn’t belong to him filling his lungs and a wet insistent tongue on his. Jeongin’s hand on his waist gripped him hard, keeping him locked in place and close, helpless to escape the loving drag of their lips. It was perfect, because Changbin didn’t want him to let go, didn’t intend to escape. Now that he had this he didn’t want to ever let go, his own arms wrapping around the boy for purchase.

When they finally parted, lips red and shiny, they laughed like two kids that had been caught doing mischief.

“Seo Changbin, I love you”. Nothing more than a whisper, hurried and timid, yet sounding loud and clear in Changbin’s mind. “I’m not sure if it’s love, but I like you a lot too, Innie”, he hoped his honesty didn’t ruin the moment, but he wanted to be sincere about his feelings.

“I can wait for you to figure things out”, he cupped Changbin’s cheeks and kissed his forehead. “I just wanted to tell you.”

Changbin smile could light up the whole neighbourhood. “Thank you, Innie. I never really dated, you know”, he admitted, quickly explaining what he meant when Jeongin’s eyes shot out of their orbits. “What I mean is that I never dated _dated_ , silly. I’ve obviously have had some crushes, but it just never worked. The whole ‘being a hunter’ thing kind of made things difficult.”

Jeongin nodded in understanding. “I want this to work”, he worried his lip, looking like the cute kid he was used to again, bashful.

“I want it to work too”, he squeezed Jeongin’s hand. “You should go in. It’s getting dark already and we never know when a rogue vampire might attack”, he laughed, Jeongin stringing along.

“Let me know when you get home?”

“Yeah”, Changbin said as he started to walk.

⪼⪻

Realisation hit Changbin the most ridiculous way. He felt stupid for noticing just how much his feelings for Jeongin had grown as the boy brushed his teeth. He expected it to be something grand, an eye-opening dramatic event, like Jeongin running towards him with the sunset on his back or something equally cheesy.

Well, maybe it was best that it was something so ordinary, with how their group was, something dramatic could end up being a crazy witch cursing one of them and he noticing only after it was too late. So yeah, ordinary was best.

Truth was that in his heart it didn’t look ordinary at all. He and Jeongin had a movie night, one of many, cuddled through the whole movie and ended up falling asleep tangled on each other in the living room. That was ordinary. They had kissed a couple times too, which had turned out to be quite ordinary these days with the boy not missing a chance to get his fill of Changbin.

How his chest swelled when looking at Jeongin brushing his teeth, with his disheveled hair and puffy eyes, wasn’t ordinary. He stared at the boy from his spot on his side, his own toothbrush useless in his hand as he marvelled the soft and the sharp features of his friend’s face, the slow rises of his chest as he breathed. Jeongin looked ethereal, Changbin wanted to look at him forever. His presence was comforting. The emptiness and loneliness he usually felt in the early mornings and late nights long gone. Where they usually occupied his mind now there was only Yang Jeongin, Innie.

He watched as he rinsed his mouth, completely unbothered by Changbin’s eyes, maybe unaware of them studying his whole being, inside and out.

“Innie”, he found himself calling him, not sure what he wanted to say, but he had to hear him to feel grounded as his world shifted inside him, opening space to accommodate Jeongin permanently. It surprised him he wasn’t scared. And yet it didn’t. There was no reason, Jeongin was sweet and caring, reliable. It hit him he’d trust this man, that he so wrongfully used to call a child, with his entire being.

“What is it? Didn’t bring your toothpaste? Just grab mine, Binne”, Jeongin giggled.

“Innie…”, he whimpered, his eyes tearing up, his feelings overflowing all of a sudden and overwhelming him. The boy startled at that, cradled his face in his hands. “What is it, bunny? What happened?”

The nickname really didn’t help, only filled him with love even further. “You’re scaring me, Binnie, what is it?”

He wrapped his arms around his neck, brought their foreheads together.

“I just realised I love you so much.”

Jeongin gasped, blushed so much Changbin worried he’d self-combust, and so he kissed him before it happened.

⪼⪻

The sound of the bell woke Chan and Seungmin up, their sensitive ears complaining at the harsh sound so early in the morning. Chan got up first, telling Seungmin he’d get the door.

“Channie, is Jeongin awake yet?”, the small man asked, bypassing greetings and entering the apartment. “Good morning to you too, Changbin”, he sauntered behind the man after closing the door. “Yeah, it does look like you had a good morning”, Changbin smirked at him and Chan frowned.

Changbin looked down to Chan’s pants, or where they should’ve been. “Oh, shit! Sorry”, he covered himself. “I’ll just… Jeongin is in his room I think”, he shouted as he ran into his room.

He opened Jeongin’s door, asked quietly, “Baby, you awake?”, to which he got a grunt as a response. He smiled to himself and flopped on top of Jeongin. “Wake up~”, he whine as he writhed around to annoy the younger, “We have a mission today, remember~?”

Jeongin’s eyes opened immediately. “Are the others here yet?”

“Nope, but they will be soon!”, Changbin placed a fleeting kiss to his temple and sat up on the bed. “It’s almost nine.”

Jeongin cursed under his breath and rushed to the bathroom. Changbin lied on the bed and waited.

When the boy finished his morning routine and both of them went back to the living room all the others were there already, complaints rolling off their mouths instantly as they saw the two of them. “Sorry, I overslept”, Jeongin walked to stand in the centre of the room, facing his friends.

“You invite us, say it’s important and just oversleep?”, Minho scoffed.

“I’m thinking it’s nothing much”, Jisung joined his boyfriend.

The room erupted in more complaints and Jeongin sighed at the chaos that was already starting. He looked pleadingly at Chan, the older man letting out a sigh himself before shouting above the voices. “Let us hear him, yes?”, silence following.

Jeongin made grabbing hands at Changbin, who laced their fingers, and stood half-hiding behind him.

Eyes were already widening, Felix was already smiling, Minho was already gawking. “Sorry for the early time, but you guys are always busy so it’s hard to get everyone together. I just wanted to say I’m dating Binnie!”, he beamed at them, all eyes befalling Changbin, a red mess of limbs behind the younger.

The air stilled before the eruption occurred, all of them speaking at the same time. “I can’t believe you defiled our _baby_!”, Jisung cried louder than the others, pointed at Jeongin, “He’s our _baby_ , Binnie!”

Changbin’s ears were going to fall off from the heat, he was sure. “Uh…”, he looked desperately at Jeongin.

“I was the one who confessed first and asked him out.”

The group gawked in synchrony, dead silent.

They looked at Changbin, who gave a small nod.

Silence.

“Have you guys fucked yet?”, Felix blurted out, which earned him a slap on his shoulder from Hyunjin. “ _Felix_ _, babe! Don’t just ask that!_ ”

“Binnie’s playing hard to get”, Jeongin answered without missing a beat.

Silence, except for Felix giggling. Changbin’s hell was this. He was finally paying for his sins. He whined and hid further behind Jeongin. “You didn’t need to answer that”, he whined quietly, barely a whisper, but soon remembered there was no point, more than half the room could hear him whisper for sure. Fucking vampires.

Changbin sighed, “can we just end this here and get breakfast instead? News are given, please end my suffering.”

“Agreed. I don’t want to know about my best friend’s sex life”, Seungmin got up and walked to the kitchen. “Who’s going to help? It’s not like I’ll be the one eating it…”

Changbin could kiss him right now. That’s how grateful he was.

“I’ll help!”, Felix jumped from the couch.

He clung to Jeongin as they waited, some weird comedy drama playing on tv as background noise, no one really paying attention, preferring to chat instead. Jeongin was in a heated discussion with Jisung about what ice cream flavour from the park stand was best. Minho watched them fondly. Jeongin looked annoyed that he couldn’t get Jisung to agree with him, the cutest frown on his eyebrows. From the corner of his eye he caught Chan looking at him and smiling like an idiot.

“You’re smiling like an idiot whilst staring at me”, he made sure to point it out. A sense of deja vu passing through him.

“You’re smiling like and idiot whilst staring at Jeongin”, Chan giggled. “So I’m not to blame. It’s too cute”, Changbin groaned. Chan said it loud enough so everyone could hear, which made Minho tease him to no end.

He let them have their fun. What goes around comes back around. He’d have his turn. And no, he wasn’t sulking.

“Don’t sulk, Binnie. I think it’s cute too”, Jeongin chuckled and hugged him.

He could get used to this. Being teased because he was admiring Jeongin. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m cute as fuck.”, his smile slipped through his sulky barrier, but it was ok, it made Jeongin’s own smile widen after all.

“The cutest.”

Yeah, no emptiness could win against that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So… if this wasn’t very good, sorry t-t. This pairing is beyond my abilities, geez. So difficult xD
> 
> But I wanted to try a pairing that isn’t so common, and give Changbin a bit of love. xD I dare not write the smut though, Innie soft stans would end my life if I wrote what I had in mind >///<
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this, consider leaving a kudo/comment! It’s the only way I have of knowing if this sucked too much or not xD
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter or Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon), both @lexinie5.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


End file.
